Pyrethroid compounds have excellent pesticidal activity. In recent years, however, various kinds of pests have developed resistance to pyrethroid compounds, so that pest-control effects cannot be attained at a satisfactory level in certain cases. Thus, there has been a demand for the development of controlling agents which can exhibit excellent effects even against various kinds of pests having such developed resistance.